Celebration! (video)/Gallery
Gallery TheWigglesLogoinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles' logo JeffSleepingatTowerofLondon.jpg|Jeff sleeping Celebration!-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping and Anthony JeffWakingUpatTowerofLondon.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandAnthonyatTowerofLondon.jpg|Jeff and Anthony AnthonyatTowerofLondon.jpg|Anthony TowerofLondon.jpg|Tower of London CartoonWorld.jpg|Cartoon world CartoonBigRedCarinCelebration!.jpg|The Big Red Car CartoonJeffSleeping.jpg|Cartoon Jeff sleeping Celebration!Arrow.jpg|A "Celebration!" arrow TheCartoonWiggles.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles CartoonMurray'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Murray's title CartoonJeff'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Jeff's title CartoonAnthony'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Anthony's title CartoonGreg'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Greg's title CartoonDorothyinCelebration!.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy's title CartoonCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|Cartoon Captain Feathersword's title CartoonWagsinCelebration!.jpg|Cartoon Wags' title CartoonHenryinCelebration!.jpg|Cartoon Henry's title TheCelebration!Tent.jpg|The "Celebration!" tent TheCartoonWigglesonStage.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles on stage Celebration!TitleCard.jpg|Title card AudienceinCelebration!.jpg|The audience WigglehouseinCelebration!.jpg|Wigglehouse WigglyCircusJubilee-IrelandPrologue.jpg|Ringo the Ringmaster greeting the audience RingotheRingmasterinCelebration!.jpg|Ringo the Ringmaster RingoandLaurenHannafordinCelebration!.jpg|Ringo and Lauren TheWigglyCircusClownsinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggly Circus Clowns RingoandLachyGillespie.jpg|Ringo and Lachy LaurenHannafordinCelebration!.jpg|Lauren JeffandLachyGillespieinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff and Lachy JeffinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff surfing JeffandRingoinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff and Ringo GreginCelebration!.jpg|Greg GregandRingoinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Ringo TheNonrealisticWigglesinCelebration!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles AnthonyandRingoinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony and Ringo AnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony EmmaWatkinsinCelebration!.jpg|Emma Watkins AnthonyandEmmaWatkinsinCelebration!.jpg|Emma and Anthony Greg'sPerspective.jpg|Greg's perspective JeffandAnthonyinGreg'sPerspective.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Greg's perspective JeffandEmmaWatkinsinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff and Emma MurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Murray MurrayPlayingRedFenderJazzmasterGuitarinCelebration!.jpg|Murray playing Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar TheOtherWigglesinCelebration!.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony and Murray PaulPaddickandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|Paul and Ringo MurrayinGreg'sPerspective.jpg|Murray in Greg's perspective MurrayandEmmainGreg'sPerspective.jpg|Murray and Emma in Greg's perspective WigglyCircusJubilee-IrelandLive.jpg|"Wiggly Circus Jubilee" AnthonyPlayingDrumsonStage.jpg|Anthony playing the drums HereComesABear-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Here Comes a Bear" HereComesABear-2012Live.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" Jeff,BlathnaidConroy-MurphyandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Jeff, Blathanaid and Emma playing music JeffandAnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony Rock-A-ByeYourBear-IrelandLivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-IrelandLive.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" GregandMurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Murray GregandJeffinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Jeff JeffSleepinginCelebration!.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff waking up OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-IrelandLivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing Captain Feathersword JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-IrelandLive.jpg|"Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" CaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandRingoinCelebration!.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Ringo CaptainFeathersword'sPerspectiveShotinCelebration!.jpg|The camera shot of Captain Feathersword's perspective LachyGillespieinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Lachy in Captain's perspective MurrayandEmmainCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Murray and Emma in Captain's perspective GreginCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Greg in Captain's perspective GregandMurrayinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Greg and Murray in Captain's perspective GreginCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Greg in Captain's perspective CaptainandGreginCelebration!.jpg|Captain and Greg EmmaWatkinsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Emma and Captain Feathersword LachyGillespieandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword AudienceinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|The audience in Captain's perspective Greg,JeffandLachyGillespie.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Lachy CaptainFeatherswordonRubixCube.jpg|Captain Feathersword on rubix cube GregandJeffinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Greg and Jeff in Captain's perspective CaptainFallingDowninCelebration!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down Captain,GregandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Captain, Greg and Emma CaptainandAnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Captain and Anthony AnthonyandLachyGillespie.jpg|Anthony and Lachy Anthony,LachyandRingo.jpg|Anthony, Lachy and Ringo LachyGillespieinCelebration!.jpg|Lachy GregandEmmaWatkinsinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Emma CaterinaMeteinCelebration!.jpg|Caterina RingoinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Ringo in Captain's perspective BlathnaidConroy-MurphyinCelebration!.jpg|Blathnaid playing Fender bass guitar AnthonyatHydePark.jpg|Anthony at Hyde Park AnthonyWearingGoggles.jpg|Anthony wearing goggles CaptainandAnthonyinGuildford.jpg|Captain and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordinGuildford.jpg|Captain Feathersword OkkiTokkiUnga-2012Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Okki Tokki Unga" TheAwakeWigglesinCelebration!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles MurrayandLachy.jpg|Murray and Lachy Murray,LachyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Murray, Lachy and Captain OkkiTokkiUnga-2012Live.jpg|"Okki Tokki Unga" LachyandCaptainFeathersword|Greg, Lachy and Captain Greg,MurrayandLachyGillespie.jpg|Greg, Murray and Lachy GregandLachyGillespieinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Lachy JeffinWigglehouse.jpg|King Jeff rolling down the hill GregandAnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Anthony HereComeOurFriends-LivePrologue.png|Anthony introducing "Here Come Our Friends" DorothyinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyandGreginCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy and Greg TheWigglesandDorothyinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy WagsandMurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Wags and Murray WagsinCelebration!.jpg|Wags the Dog DorothyandWagsinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheWigglyMascotsinCelebration!.png|The Wiggly Mascots AnthonyandHenryinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony and Henry HenryandWagsinCelebration!.jpg|Henry and Wags HereComeOurFriends-2012Live.png|"Here Come Our Friends" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword CaptainandHenryinCelebration!.jpg|Captain and Henry TheMaleWiggleFriendsinCelebration!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinCelebration!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglesinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Captain's perspective AnthonyinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Anthony in Captain's perspective TheWigglyMascotsinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots WagsinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Wags in Captain's perspective WagsandAnthonyinCaptain'sPerspective.jpg|Wags and Anthony in Captain's perspective MurrayinCelebration!-OutsideScene.jpg|Murray exercising outside MusclemanMurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Muscleman Murray GettingStrong-IrelandLivePrologue.jpg|Muscleman Murray introducing "Getting Strong" MurrayandJeffinCelebration!.jpg|Murray and Jeff GettingStrong-2012Live.jpg|"Getting Strong" We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Greg and Wags GregandWagsinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Wags We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-2012Live.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" Jeff'sPerspectiveShot.jpg|Jeff's perspective AnthonyPlayingDrumsinJeff'sPerspective.jpg|Anthony playing drums in Jeff's perspective TheAwakeWigglesinJeff'sPerspective.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Jeff's perspective TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandWagsinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags File:JeffPlayingKorgKeyboardinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff playing Korg keyboard BlackFenderBassGuitarinJeff'sPerspective.jpg|Black Fender bass guitar in Jeff's perspective KeyboardinJeff'sPerspectiveShot.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard in his perspective Henry'sDance-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Henry's Dance" TheWigglesandHenryinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry HenryinCelebration!.jpg|Henry the Octopus HenryandJeffinCelebration!.jpg|Henry and Jeff HenryandRingotheRingmasterinCelebration!.jpg|Henry and Ringo Henry,Anthony,RingoandEmma.jpg|Henry, Anthony, Ringo and Emma Henry'sDance-IrelandLive.jpg|"Henry's Dance" AnthonyPlayingFenderBassGuitarinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony playing Fender bass guitar MurrayandEmma.jpg|Murray and Emma HenryandEmma.jpg|Henry and Emma MurrayandHenryinCelebration!.jpg|Murray and Henry MurrayinElevator.jpg|Murray in elevator RompBompAStomp-IrelandLive.jpg|"Romp Bomp A Stomp" RingoSingingRompBompaStomp.jpg|Ringo singing DorothyandRingoinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy and Ringo DorothyandAnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy JeffSleepinginCelebration!-OutsideScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping in outside scene CaptainFeatherswordWakingUpJeff.jpg|Captain waking up Jeff JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!-OutsideScene.jpg|Jeff and Captain in outside scene CaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!-OutsideScene.jpg|Captain Feathersword in outside scene LachyGillespieasDr.Knickerbocker.jpg|Lachy as Dr. Knickerbocker Dr.KnickerbockerandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Dr. Knickerbocker and Captain Feathersword Captain,AnthonyandDr.Knickerbocker.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Dr. Knickerbocker Dr.Knickerbocker-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Dr. Knickerbocker showing 9 Dr.Knickerbocker-2012Live.jpg|"Dr. Knickerbocker" Dr.KnickerbockerandRingo.jpg|Dr. Knickerbocker and Ringo AnthonyandDr.Knickerbocker.jpg|Anthony and Dr. Knickerbocker TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword showing his teddy bear TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2012Live.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" EmmaWatkinsandTeddyBear.jpg|Emma and teddy bear GreginEngland.jpg|Greg and his teddy bear GregHugginghisTeddyBear.jpg|Greg hugging his teddy bear Up,Down,TurnAround-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Up, Down, Turn Around" Up,Down,TurnAround-2012Live.jpg|"Up, Down, Turn Around" AnthonyonRubixCube.jpg|Anthony on rubix cube Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!-IrelandLivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!-IrelandLive.jpg|"Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" File:GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinCelebration!.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar File:AnthonyPlayingDrumsinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony playing electronic drums LachyGillespiePlayingGlockenspiel.jpg|Lachy playing glockenspiel TheMonkeyDance-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Murray playing Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar TheMonkeyDance-IrelandLive.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" BlathnaidConroy-MurphyPlayingDrums.jpg|Blathnaid playing the drums MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|Murray and Captain playing guitars Wiggle2012Medley-IrelandPrologue.jpg|Murray introducing the "Wiggle 2012 Medley" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2012Medley.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" JeffSleepinginWiggle2012Medley.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinWiggle2012Medley.jpg|Jeff waking up TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2012Medley.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-2012Medley.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" RingoPlayingCowbellinCelebration!.jpg|Ringo playing cowbell TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinCelebration!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinCelebration!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy GregandHenryinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Henry Greg,HenryandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Greg, Henry and Emma HotPotato-IrelandLive.jpg|"Hot Potato" Wiggle2012Medley-IrelandLive.jpg|"The Wiggly Hot Potato Medley" DorothyandHenryinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry WagsandAnthonyinCelebration!.png|Wags and Anthony Celebration!-Epilogue.jpg|Murray closing out the concert TheLandWiggleFriendsinCelebration!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheUnforgottenWigglesinCelebration!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles Celebration!-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits Celebration!-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits Celebration!-SongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits Celebration!-SongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits Celebration!-SongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits Celebration!-SongCredits5.jpg|More Song Credits Celebration!-SongCredits6.jpg|More Song Credits Celebration!-SongCredits7.jpg|More Song Credits Bonus Features Greg,JeffandMurray'sGoodbyeMessage.JPG|Bonus Clip: Greg, Jeff and Murray's Goodbye Message JeffSleepinginGreg,JeffandMurray'sGoodbyeMessage.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bonus clip JeffWakingUpinGreg,JeffandMurray'sGoodbyeMessage.jpg|Jeff waking up in bonus clip DothePropeller!3.png|Bonus Song: "Do the Propeller!" Everybody'sHere.jpg|Bonus Song: "Everybody's Here" Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-IrelandLive.jpg|Deleted Song: "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in deleted scene CaptainandGreginCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Captain and Greg in deleted scene RingotheRingmasterinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Ringo in deleted scene RingoandLaurenHannafordinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Ringo and Lauren LaurenHannafordinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Lauren singing CaterinaMeteinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Caterina singing BlathnaidConroy-MurphyinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Blathnaid with star wand GreginCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Greg in deleted scene CaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Captain Feathersword on pyramid TieMeKangarooDownSport-IrelandLive.jpg|Deleted Song: "Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport" AudienceinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|The audience in deleted scene WhoGotDa'Bones.jpg|Deleted Song: "Who Got Da' Bones?" GregandWagsinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Greg and Wags WagsinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Wags in deleted scene WagsandEmma.jpg|Wags and Emma in deleted scene EmmaandRingotheRingmasterinCelebration!.jpg|Emma and Ringo in deleted scene TheWigglyDancersinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers in deleted scene MurrayandRingotheRingmasterinCelebration!.jpg|Murray and Ringo in deleted scene MurrayinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Murray in deleted scene WagsandRingoinCelebration!.jpg|Wags and Ringo in deleted scene RingotheRingmasterinCelebration!DeletedScene2.jpg|Ringo singing HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush-IrelandLive.jpg|Deleted Song: "Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Jeff and Captain JeffinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Jeff in deleted scene AnthonyinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Anthony in deleted scene AnthonyandLachyGillespieinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Lachy and Anthony in deleted scene GregandLachyGillespieinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Greg and Lachy in deleted scene WaltzingMatilda-IrelandLive.jpg|Deleted Song: "Waltzing Matilda" TheWigglesinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|The Wiggles in deleted scene TheOtherWigglesandBlathnaidConroy-Murphy.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy playing music The7Wiggles-TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround.jpg|The 7 Wiggles singing "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" Greg,TheWigglesinTrainingandTeddyBear.jpg|Greg, the Wiggles in Training and Teddy Bear AnthonyandMurrayinTeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2012.jpg|Anthony and Murray MurrayandSimoninTeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2012.jpg|Murray and Simon MurrayPlayingFenderBassGuitarinTeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2012.jpg|Murray playing Fender bass guitar JeffPlayingGlockenspiel.jpg|Jeff playing glockenspiel Glockenspiel.jpg|Glockenspiel GregandLachy.jpg|Greg and Lachy CaptainFeatherswordonDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartySet.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" bonus preview CaptainandDorothyonDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartySet.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" bonus preview TheLandWiggleFriendsonDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartySet.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" bonus preview WagsandCaptainFeatherswordonDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartySet.jpg|Wags and Captain in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" bonus preview TheMaleWiggleFriendsonDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartySet.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" bonus preview CaptainandHenryonDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartySet.jpg|Captain and Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" bonus preview DVD Cover Gallery DVD Menu Gallery AUS DVD US DVD Category:Video Galleries Category:Concert Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:2012